


Praticing

by prettybird



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 02:03:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettybird/pseuds/prettybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had thought about kissing girls before, but never about kissing Scott because Scott was always there, like a big and dumb puppy, and his constant presence didn't allow for Stiles to see him like that; he was too close for Stiles ever to notice what anyone would find attractive about him. To Stiles, Scott was a goofy smile and big brown eyes and a vague sense of warmth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Praticing

The first time is awkward and filled of a strange curiosity, a tingling sensation that takes over Stiles from head to toes, like he is being electrocuted. They are young – well, younger – and it's summer; the other kids are having their fun somewhere out there, but that fun didn't include them, so they had nothing to do but sit around in Scott's place and wonder if there was anything as unfortunate as being fourteen and not being part of things (the things that mattered, that is; the secrets that everybody else seemed to know but losers like him).

He had thought about kissing girls before, but never about kissing Scott because Scott was always _there_ , like a big and dumb puppy, and his constant presence didn't allow for Stiles to see him like that; he was too close for Stiles ever to notice what anyone would find attractive about him. To Stiles, Scott was a goofy smile and big brown eyes and a vague sense of warmth.

Somehow, however, they end up kissing; he doesn't remember exactly why, other than a flimsy excuse about wanting to “practice it” with someone. It's not at all like in the movies or anything like Stiles had imagined it would be when he was thinking about it; it's clumsy and nervous; their teeth clash, which is unpleasant, and Scott tries to do something with his tongue that ends up resulting in Stiles' chin being covered in drool. It's the sort of kiss you don't want to see anywhere ever and they promise each other they are not going to try again (it's a lie, of course; every time they make that promises they are lying and they know it too well), but it's still his first kiss, even if it's a memory he can't share with other people.

Later, Stiles becomes extremely aware of how much Scott is in his life and when their hands touch accidentally or when their knees graze he will remember a nervous jolt and how Scott's skin felt warmer than he could ever have imagined.

 

The second time they kiss, they are in the locker room. They are kissing because they made the team (well not first line but what can you do?). It's risky and they know it – Stiles keeps trying to look over his shoulder while they are kissing because he is nervous someone will show up, but Scott is less than worried (he is never worried about the things he should be worried, Stiles thinks, and this is him thinking about Scott-the-dumbass-friend as opposed to Scott-the-guy-he-is-kissing-right-now). This kiss is much better than the first one; they seem to find each other's rhythm with ease, and their hands are all over each other; Stiles' hands are on Scott's face and Scott's hands are on his waist, and it feels good – it feels wonderful, really. He doesn't really know how they got good on this and yet here they are. It's a good change.

“You know.” He says, when they stop for breath. “I bet we will girls now.”

Stiles smiles, because it's true and the possibility of going out with girls (with one girl) makes him happy; he tries not to think about how they are not going to need to do this when they have girls by their sides to kiss (because this is all this ever was, wasn't it? Kissing for practice, kissing because no one else would?); Scott pulls him again.

“Not for a while though.” He replies, and their mouths meet again.

They almost don't hear the other boys come in and for a second he will wonder what would be like to be found out.

 

The third time, it's full moon and they are different – not as different as they should be, though. Stiles keeps his habit of worrying more than he should, Scott still worries with all the wrong things (right now, he worries about Allison, Allison's safety, Allison's feelings, Allison's image on his eyes as he kisses him); Scott is chained and his wrist is bruised up real bad.

“It will be ok” He says, and kisses his friend forehead now. “You are my friend, we will work this out somehow.”

It's a lie, of course, but Stiles thinks that maybe Scott doesn't know him all that well anymore to know it.


End file.
